nightdreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Kojo
|-|Kojo = Kojo Josei is a slimeball. Physical appearance Kojo has deep blue eyes and slick, black hair. He wears a white dress shirt, a black tuxedo, black pants, black shoes, and a red tie. Persona Kojo is a massive pervert with absolutely no respect for women, and it shows. He runs a porn studio and tricks his clients into slave labor with promises of "sensual delights". Abilities Sharp mind: Kojo is usually able to outwit the average person. Charm: Even though he's a slimeball, he is still able to use his looks to charm women. Minions: Kojo has a small team of women with special skills. |-|Marion = Marion is Kojo's maid. Physical appearance Marion has blue eyes and black, wavy hair with white highlights. She wears a black, off the shoulder dress which exposes the upper part of her chest and ends at the upper thighs. Her dress has a white frill at the bottom and top. Her arms are covered with black detached sleeves which begin halfway down the upper parts of her arms and end with white cuffs at her wrists. Her feet are clad with black stiletto heels and white stockings which reach to her knees. She also wears a white apron. Persona Marion is currently trapped in a relationship with Kojo. She'll do anything for him, but is basically defenseless. Abilities Absolutely none. |-|Tracey = Physical appearance Tracey has blue eyes and long blue hair. She holds two dancer's ribbons which she uses to cover herself up(Either through clever movement or just tying them onto her). Persona Tracey is currently Kojo's slave and will do anything for him. She will defend him at all costs. Abilities She can use her ribbons for dancing, bondage, or as whips. |-|Bella = Physical appearance Bella has blue eyes and short pink hair. She wears orange panties with a red tutu with golden bells attached to its rim and a red bra. She also wears red eyeshadow and red lipstick. Persona Bella is currently Kojo's slave and will do anything for him. She will defend him at all costs. Abilities Dancing and fighting. |-|Domina = Physical appearance Domina has red eyes and long black hair. Her attire consists of a black and red outfit. Persona Unlike Kojo's other slaves, Domina seems to retain most of her independence. Kojo still has control over her, but not complete control. |-|Carrie = Carrie is Kojo's genetically mutated catgirl. Physical appearance Carrie has yellow eyes and shoulder length black hair. She has black cat ears and a long, black tail. She possesses 1-inch retractable claws and pointed teeth. She does not wear clothing. Persona Carrie is loyal to Kojo and will do anything for him. Abilities She can do anything a cat can do. |-|Bonnie = Physical appearance Bonnie has green eyes and long blonde hair with yellow rabbit ears. She does not wear clothing. Persona She usually just lies around and does her own thing, usually eating. Abilities Bonnie does not abide by the rules of time, space, or physics. Category:Akumu